My Best Friends Brother
by ObrienLover24
Summary: Lydia has always been head over heels for her best friend Sydney's brother, Stiles. Nobody knows her little secret, especially Sydney. Not that it would matter anyway; to him, she's just his little sisters best friend. Stydia story. No supernatural. Lydia's P.O.V. Please review
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, new story :D Please enjoy and review x_

Lydia sits in the Stilinski home, on the carpet in the living room. It's 'girl's night' at Sydney's and so they're all there: Lydia, Sydney, Allison and Kira. Sheriff Stilinski is pulling an all-nighter at the station, for the nth time that week, and so the music is turned up loud and the girls are drinking.

"Come on, let's dance!" Sydney giggles, stumbling to her feet and swaying her hips. Soon Ally and Kira are with her, jumping up and down.

"Lydia, come on!" Allison extends her hand for the strawberry blonde to grab.

Lydia glances to the kitchen, where she knows Stiles is. Stiles is Sydney's older brother, but only by a year. They don't have the same mother and, as much as Stiles hated how quickly his dad moved on after his mom died, the boy with the caramel eyes cares deeply for his sister. Lydia has also had a huge crush on him since she'd first started coming over, which was years ago. She doesn't even remember the first time she went over to the Stilinski's home, but now she even lets herself through the front door.

Stiles is stood in the doorway, watching with an amused smile. Lydia takes Allison's hand and rises to her feet confidently. If she were sober right now, she wouldn't dare stand up and dance in front of Stiles. But the alcohol is numbing her embarrassment and fuelling her desire to impress him, make him see what he's missing out on. She is so gonna regret how stupid she's being when she's sober, and hung over, in the morning.

"Yeah!" Kira cheers as Lydia displays her skilled, and slightly slutty, dance moves. She's always been good at dancing when she needs to.

A little while later, Lydia looks back over to the doorway of the kitchen. Stiles is gone, probably back to the friends _he_ invited over. Lydia suddenly doesn't feel like dancing anymore and so she slumps down onto the carpet, her breath heavy.

"If you aren't dancing anymore, go get us some drinks," Sydney gives her best 'begging smile' and throws her water cup at the red head. Ally and Kira do the same and so Lydia grabs her own and tries to balance each cup strategically as she tip-toes towards the kitchen. The girls had decided to have at least three cups of water that night, purely to lower the risk of a terrible hangover.

Lydia hums to the music she can still hear as she starts to fill each cup with water from the tap and smiles to herself when she hears a squeal, thump and then a fit of laughter.

"Nice dance moves," a voice sounds behind her and she jumps, dropping one of the cups on the floor as she twists around. It's Stiles, of course it's Stiles. She suddenly feels very embarrassed about her dancing display and regrets ever standing up from that carpet.

"You scared the crap outta me!" she giggles. She's mastered the skill of looking calm and collected around Stiles; she's had years to perfect it after all.

"Sorry," he laughs, standing next to her with a glass in his hand. She makes room for him at the sink and they both fill their cup in silence, the only sound being the music and giggles from the other room.

"Where are your friends?" Lydia hiccups, struggling to keep her words from sounding slurred.

"They went home a few minutes ago. Scott has work tomorrow and Isaac's seeing his girlfriend tonight," he tells her, leaning against the counter and sipping at his glass. Lydia licks her lips unintentionally as she watches his mouth and then quickly snaps herself out of it.

"Why don't you come hang with us?" she points her thumb behind her, as if he didn't already know where they were – the girls are so loud, the entire road probably knows where they are.

"Sorry, drunk squealing girls aren't really my thing," he grins.

"Really? I thought everyone loved when teenage girls scream in their ear," she feigns surprise and he laughs.

"I'm going to bed, get Sydney to turn the music down please," he rolls his eyes and she smiles.

"I can try but I make no promises. You know better than anyone how defiant your sister can be," Lydia glances through the door at the three girls, all of them lying on the floor in a heap of laughter.

"Night Lyds," Stiles smiles, backing out of the room and then turning around. Her heart dances and she smiles sheepishly. She loves that nickname, specifically when it comes from _his_ mouth.

Lydia snaps herself out of her daydream and starts picking up the water filled cups, carefully taking them back into the room and handing one to each of the girls. They all stay up until after 3:00am, they stopped checking the time after that. When they all finally settle down and the music is turned off, Lydia is left to think about the boy with caramel eyes in silence. The boy with the wonderful hair, spiked up in all directions. The boy with the beautiful moles scattered along his cheek like a constellation of stars she wants to count. She smiles as she thinks of him, and she finally goes to sleep dreaming of him.

When Lydia wakes in the morning, the room is tidy. Allison and Kira are gone and Sydney is staring at the TV screen with a bowl of cereal in her hand. The strawberry blonde expects the worst as she sits up, but surprisingly it isn't that bad. Of course she is hung over, not even a superhero would be okay after the amount she drank last night. But it's not as bad as she thought it would be.

"Morning," Sydney says without even looking at her. Lydia stands up and stumbles into the kitchen to grab some food. She greets the Sheriff, who is sitting at the table with a paper in his hand and a coffee lying in front of him. He smiles fondly at her and continues to read his paper. She guesses he'll be gone soon; his uniform is on.

Lydia sits for a little while, watching the TV screen with Sydney while the girls eat their breakfast and then Lydia grabs her bag from underneath the coffee table, where she left it.

"I'm gonna go and use your shower," she tells the brunette as she heads towards the stairs. She already knows what the plan for today is: absolutely nothing. She'll hang with Sydney and maybe go and grab a take-away but that's the only reason she'll leave this house today.

When showered and dressed with the baggiest and comfiest clothing she owns, Lydia steps out of the bathroom. Just as she does that, Stiles steps out of his bedroom… shirtless. Any sleepiness she felt a few seconds ago is knocked out of her, along with her breath. And she realises that she's never seen him shirtless before, not since they were a lot younger and at a pool party or something like that. She cannot believe how amazing his body is – and she's talking abs and muscles that make girls go weak at the knees. He's on the phone, laughing about something.

"Alright, see ya later babe," he smiles and then ends the call. Lydia's heart sinks and she completely forgets about his shirtless torso in front of her. Well, not completely… I mean _come on_. She knows he was talking to his girlfriend, Malia Tate. The hottest girl Lydia knows, and she doesn't even really know her.

"Morning," he smirks, raising an eyebrow at her choice of clothing for the day. Lydia _always_ wears something stylish, usually some form of skirt and top or a dress. "Hung over?"

"Not as bad as I thought I would be, but yes," she laughs, trying to ignore the way his body moves when he laughs. She doesn't know whether she wants him to put on a shirt or not.

"By the way, can I ask you a favour?" Stiles asks, his eyebrows furrowing in the way they always do when he's asking a question.

"Shoot," she manages to say. She's actually doing pretty well considering who's standing in front of her and what he's wearing: aka no shirt.

"I'm failing econ, and I know you're like… really smart. Coach is telling me I can't be on the team if I don't get my grade up, so I was wondering-"

"You want my notes?" Lydia cuts in and Stiles smiles at her.

"I was gonna ask if you could help me study, but notes would be great. Thanks," he starts backing away from her towards the bathroom. Lydia wants to slap herself. If she hadn't cut into his sentence, he would have asked her to _study with him_.

"Wait," she blurts out before she can stop herself. He turns back around, silently telling her to continue and now she has no choice. "It would probably be easier to understand if I help you study. You know, my notes aren't really that great. _I_ can understand them but you might not be able to, so…"

"Okay cool," he nods as if it's nothing. "Come over tomorrow after school, if you're not still hung over, and we can study in my room. I gotta see Malia today and obviously you aren't at your best capacity right now," he grins.

She nods, not trusting her voice at the moment. One of the places she's always known is off limits at the Stilinski house is Stiles' bedroom. And now she's helping him study, she'll finally get to see the inside of it.

Lydia heads downstairs, cringing as she thinks of what Sydney will say when she tells her what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm putting cheesy romance movies on for our hang over. Get your ass on this carpet," Sydney instructs, scrolling through Netflix' romance genre. Lydia does as she's told silently, thinking about the best way to tell Sydney she's studying with Stiles tomorrow.

"I'm coming over tomorrow," she starts and her friend just nods, still searching through the Netflix list. "But it's not for you."

Sydney frowns and turns to face Lydia. "What do you mean?" she asks, completely confused.

"Stiles asked me to help him study for economics and so…" she trails off as Sydney's face fills with horror.

"You're gonna be in my brothers bedroom? Alone?" she completely forgets about the movie searching. "Studying is never just studying. Come on, we both say that all the time! Lydia, if you sleep with my brother I swear…" she shakes her head.

"He has a girlfriend!" Lydia slaps her with the nearest pillow and Sydney rolls her eyes.

"A girlfriend he's been having problems with," she hushes her voice slightly, making it obvious that she isn't meant to tell anyone that little detail. Lydia frowns slightly; he hadn't seemed like he was having problems with her in their phone call. "I'm pretty sure he's breaking up with her today," Sydney raises her eyebrows and rolls her eyes. _That's why he's seeing her?_ Lydia ponders, suddenly feeling incredibly happy.

"I'm not going to sleep with your brother," she laughs. "Besides, I don't even like him in that way." _Lie._

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure he'd screw anything with a pair of tits," Sydney shivers at the image that came with her statement. "If he tries anything, come to my room and I'll cut his balls off with a pair of scissors."

"Got it," Lydia laughs. _If he tried anything, that would be the end of me breathing. Goodbye Lydia._ She thinks to herself.

"And if _you_ try anything, I'll officially disown you," Sydney giggles but Lydia can hear a warning in her tone, informing her that Stiles is off limits.

Stiles saunters into the room which means, luckily, Lydia doesn't have to talk about the subject anymore. She struggles to swallow as she watches him go past; he's wearing a white t-shirt with a purple striped jacket, her favourite, and blue jeans with black converse. She can't decide if she visually enjoys this or him being shirtless better... who's she trying to fool? _Shirtless_!

"I'm heading out, I'll be back later," he tells them, grabbing the keys to his Jeep from their hook.

"Good luck," Sydney winks – she's always hated Malia. Stiles smiles and rolls his eyes before exiting through the front door.

The girls watch some cheesy romance movies, as promised. They both have tears rolling down their face, like someone turned a tap on in there, whilst watching 'Me before you'. Stiles finally comes back home right at the end, when the girls are in their worst state.

"Whoa, what happened to you two?" he smirks at their red and puffy eyes but he looks stressed.

"What happened to _you_?" Sydney retorts and Stiles rolls his eyes, sighs and grabs a beer from the fridge. "Those are Dads beers, he'd kill you."

"I won't tell if you don't," Stiles plops down on the sofa behind the girls and blows a puff of air through his mouth.

"I take it everything went well tonight?" Sydney questions sarcastically and Lydia can't help but smile.

"Oh yeah totally. I really wanted to be slapped by a girl wearing four inch heels! It was on my bucket list," he exaggeratedly rolls his eyes and Lydia giggles at his sarcasm. It definitely runs in the family.

"FYI, Lydia told me about your study plans tomorrow and we've already discussed that if you try anything, I'm cutting off your balls," she tells him matter-of-factly.

"Noted," Stiles holds up his hands in mock surrender and raises his eyebrows at the red head, who grins back and shrugs her shoulders. She's trying not to get excited at his choice of reply – he didn't answer with an 'I'd never do that' or 'I don't like her in that way. Or even just an 'ew'. She knows he didn't mean anything by it, it was just an answer. But she can pretend…

The three of them hang out for a little while, talking about Stiles breaking up with Malia. And Lydia tunes out when the topic moves onto 'Stiles' list of hotties in his year'. Eventually Lydia's mom calls her to ask when she's planning on heading home and the strawberry blonde decides to make a move.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she tells Sydney, picking up her bag and internally groaning when she sees what she looks like in the mirror.

"Are you walking?" Stiles frowns when he realises he never saw her car parked on their drive. Lydia nods.

"I walked here, so…yeah," she shrugs, fiddling nervously with her bag whilst trying to seem confident facially.

"Want me to drop you off?" he offers and Lydia wants to say yes. It's not an unusual occurrence; he used to drop her off at home all the time when he first got his licence and the sheriff was too busy to do it himself. But he hasn't done it in a while and for some reason she feels awkward, especially after how Sydney had reacted about them studying together tomorrow.

"I'm okay," she decides and he rolls his eyes, grabbing his keys off the hook and gesturing for her to exit his home. Lydia pretends she doesn't notice Sydney's eye roll as she steps into the cool night air, the gravel crunching under her slippers as she trudges towards the baby blue jeep.

"You were really gonna walk home with those on?" he laughs at her white bunny slippers and she nods, grinning.

"It's dark out, nobody would notice!" she insists and he raises his eyebrows in an 'oh really?' kind of way. "Yes, I know they're a little fluorescent-"

"A little?" he interrupts and she laughs, leaning her head back on the head-rest and grinning.

"Okay," she nods, agreeing with him and he grins at her, starting the ignition and pulling the Jeep away from his house.

After a little while of silence, they arrive at Lydia's house and she mutters a quick 'thank you' before opening the door.

"Do you not come round much anymore? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. You and Syd used to be inseparable, I remember always seeing you over at our house whenever I got home," Stiles speaks and Lydia leans back into the car.

"No, I still come over all the time. It's you who's never there anymore," Lydia replies and he smiles sleepily at her.

"I still remember playing hide and seek with you guys… it's weird to think that was like, _nine_ years ago," Stiles runs his fingers through his hair and Lydia smiles at the memory. Stiles would always join in with their third grade games when they asked him too, all the way to ninth grade when they finally grew out of those games and even then he'd still hang out with them. Even when he started to get teased for being friends with girls in the year below him. Lydia always thought it was stupid how you were expected to stick to your own age group and not interact with anyone older or younger than you.

"Was that really nine years ago?" Lydia shakes her head, realising how quickly time flies. Now she's seventeen and he's eighteen.

"Well since Malia's gone, maybe I'll start seeing more of you again," he says, looking over to her. His eyes glisten as the moonlight reflects off of them, like something beautiful that belongs in a museum for people to appreciate the way Lydia does.

Lydia takes it as her cue to get out of the Jeep, and so she does. "See you tomorrow," she smiles.

"Cya Lyds," he replies and she closes the door, trying not to grin at the nickname he continues to use.

She watches him drive away before she heads inside, joining her mom on the sofa and watching TV for a little while and then heading upstairs and going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia wakes up for school as normal, showering and dressing in a red, flowery dress with black heels. She plops down the stairs like a zombie, grabs her car keys and calls out a goodbye to her dog, Prada. She slumps down into the leather seats, and just as she's about to start the engine… she remembers.

Suddenly, she can't wait to get to school. The quicker she does that, the sooner it will be over and then she can study with Stiles. Just the thought of spending some alone time with him is enough to brighten her entire day, even with the added fact that she knows nothing will, or can, happen between them.

"Hey Lydia," Allison greets the strawberry blonde through one, long yawn and Sydney waves through her own yawn. Kira, not surprisingly, isn't there – she's probably with Isaac. The two have recently become a 'non-serious' couple.

Lydia then notices Stiles, stood with Scott and someone else from the lacrosse team. He's explaining something to them, his hands flailing in their usual hyperactive manor. Lydia would sigh longingly, like in those cheesy romance movies, but she's with his sister right now.

"What're you doing after school? I figured we'd go shopping together," Ally steps in front of her, blocking her view of Stiles, as she speaks to her.

"Lydia can't, she's studying with my _brother_ ," Sydney answers for her, sounding clearly irritated by the situation.

"What?!" Allison squeals so loudly that Stiles and his friends all look over, confusion written into their faces. Lydia sighs and internally scolds her excitable friend for being… well, excitable.

"Don't get too excited Ally. Lydia says it's just studying and that nothing will happen. Right Lyd?" Sydney smiles at her but Lydia can tell it's forced. She's obviously super uncomfortable about the whole thing.

The bell rattles through the school and it's time to head to class. The unfortunate thing about having a crush on the guy in the year above you is that you never get to discretely stare at them whilst in classes. Of course Lydia has eye candy – Jackson Whittemore, _Aiden_ … but she doesn't want them. She wants Stiles and his stupidly attractive geeky-ness.

By lunch, Lydia is practically dying. She just wants the school day to be over already. She hasn't missed any of the 'sly' digs and warnings coming from Syd, although she pretends she doesn't notice them.

"Wanna hang after you and Stiles study?" Syd asks, mentioning the 'study date' for the hundredth time that day.

"I really don't know how long we'll be," Lydia shrugs, sipping awkwardly on her straw.

"Don't know how long they'll be _screwing_ ," Kira teases, high-fiving Allison. As soon as she joined them again and found out about Lydia's after school plans, she was as quick as Ally to start making jokes and teasing Lydia.

Lydia kicks both girls under the table; they have no idea how much worse they are making things. As if Sydney wasn't uncomfortable before. She looks pissed now.

"Lydia, can I talk to you?" Sydney stands up and starts walking away from the table before she can answer, so the red head just follows through a dry, nervous swallow.

"What's up?" she forces herself to smile at her best friend.

"After listening to all of their jokes all day, I don't know if I'm comfortable with you and my brother studying together," she confesses, looking slightly embarrassed about it.

"What?" Lydia frowns.

"I just… You and Stiles are both my comfort. I really love you both and, if you started to date… or whatever, then you two would be spending loads of time together and… I know it's selfish but I'd hate it, you're supposed to come over to hang with me…" Sydney admits and Lydia can feel herself starting to blush. She tries to fight it. "And what if the two of you broke up? Who am I supposed to side with, I love both of you!"

"Who said anything about dating?" she laughs to try and hide her nerves. "Don't worry Syd, nothing will happen. Even if I did have some like, super crush on him I wouldn't do anything. I don't want to lose you," she smiles honestly at the end, each word true.

"Okay good, I'm sorry. I just had to get that off my chest," she breathes out and smiles in a satisfactory way before heading back into the lunch hall with Lydia following. Now Lyd doesn't know whether she wants to continue with the studying, she feels too nervous now. She really, _really_ can't lose Sydney. The two have been together for years, always joined at the hip. If she ruined that all over a boy, she would never forgive herself.

It takes two more lessons to convince herself that she's over-reacting about the whole thing. Nothing would happen anyway, it's _Stiles_! He's always going to think of her as his little sisters best friend. Nothing about that will ever change, ever.

Lydia smiles sympathetically at Allison who, because of Lydia's un-availability, has to get a ride home from her Father's friend's son, _Greenberg_. Kira, of course, gets a ride from Isaac. Sydney and Lydia both head over to their cars, the brunette girl not uttering a word. The strawberry blonde feels sort of uncomfortable.

Lyd then travels home to change clothes. Her Mom isn't home, like usual, and so Lydia quickly feeds Prada and skips up her staircase to change into the dress that her Mom got her for a date she went on a few years ago. _I hope this still fits_ …

It does, perfectly in fact. She examines herself in the mirror, hoping it doesn't look like she's trying too hard, and not even sure _why_ she's trying so hard. Convincing herself that she's okay, for the sake of not being late, she then heads back out her front door and starts driving to the house she knows so well. She could probably drive there with her eyes clothes, although of course she would never try it…

"Lydia," Mr Stilinski smiles at the girl as she freely enters the house.

"Hello Mr Stilinski," Lydia uses her best polite voice, a tone she saves just for this man – a man she respects and looks up too.

"Sydney!" the sheriff shouts, obviously assuming that's why Lydia's here. Syd appears from the kitchen, a bottle of water in her hand.

"She's not here for _me_ Dad," she calls over her shoulder as she trudges up the stairs, briefly smiling at Lydia but not for long.

Mr Stilinski frowns for a second and then shakes his head, silently telling himself that it's none of his business. He beams one last time at Lydia and then slips out of the door for work.

Lydia tip-toes up the stairs and stops outside Stiles' bedroom. She sucks in a deep breath before lightly tapping on the door, just loud enough to be heard, and then she waits. It takes a few seconds for the door to swing open, behind it a very groggy and sleepy looking Stiles; he'd clearly just woken from a nap. For a second, she starts to think that he's completely forgotten about it. But then he steps back to let her into his room, a small smile on his lips.

Lydia stands in the middle of the room nervously. She quickly glances around, examining the one part of the Stilinski home that she doesn't know – his bed is in the corner, pressed against the wall. Above it, a few posters hang. The other side of the room, a desk and chair lean on the blue wallpaper behind. Papers, pens and pencils line the desk as well as a laptop and a few picture frames. It doesn't slip Lydia's vision that a picture of Malia and Stiles still sits on the desk. Next to it, sits a picture of Stiles, Sydney and Lydia in Halloween costumes. Lydia is sitting on Stiles' shoulder and Syd is kneeling in front of them. She can't hold back her smile

"Make yourself comfortable," he gestures to the bed and Lydia nods gratefully, dropping down onto the mattress and leaning her school bag next to her. He joins her, opening his own bag and pulling out a few economics papers.

Two hours later, Stiles is lying with his legs slightly poking off the bed and facing Lydia, whose legs are at the headboard. At least twenty pages of Lydia's notes lie in between them and Stiles is working on some questions that Lydia wrote for him to get practice.

"You don't think I made a mistake, do you?" he suddenly breaks the silence and Lydia looks up at him. He's staring down at the paper, a pen loosely gripped in his fist.

"Want me to check for you?" she offers. He glances up for a second, furrowing his eyebrows and then he smiles softly.

"I don't mean the questions," he tells her and she can feel her cheeks burning up, as if she should've know that. "I mean Malia," he admits, glancing over at the picture frame on his desk.

"About breaking up with her?" Lydia murmurs, looking deeply into his eyes and the sparkle they hold.

"Yeah. Do you think that was a bad move?" he tries to clarify his question.

"No," she speaks honestly. "And although I disagree with Sydney's unreasonable hate for the girl,"

'B _ut not the hate I feel when she kisses you.'_ she misses out that part.

"I don't think you're right for each other. The way you two argued, the way that I used to hear you shouting to Sydney that you were going out to see her, and then coming back an hour later all dark and moody, swearing…"

Stiles laughs at her description.

"You're too good for her, trust me. You're too good for most of the girls out there!" Lydia knows she's getting a little carried away but she feels as if he needs this little pep-talk.

She's about to say something else, when she's silenced… by a pair of lips pressed against hers. Papers crinkle under Stiles' elbows as he leans forward against them.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Please review :D_


	4. Chapter 4

It takes a few seconds for Lydia to fully realise what's happening. But when she does, her first instinct is to kiss back; she's been dreaming about this moment for years! The strawberry blonde raises her palms to caress Stiles' cheek. But then she quickly pulls away from the kiss. Stiles frowns at her in confusion, his lips still in a pout.

"I can't," she swallows dryly, not believing her own words right now.

"I'm so sorry," he shakes his head and stands up off his bed, as if he feels like he shouldn't be anywhere near her right now.

"No, it's just Sydney," Lydia quickly speaks, standing up too. "You should've heard her today with all her remarks… and then she straight up told me not to do anything. And she's my best friend…" Lydia feels like screaming right now. The guy of her dreams, the only guy she's ever wanted, kisses her and she's telling him she can't.

"I know, trust me. You should've heard what she was saying to me last night! I thought I was gonna be on some crime TV show because of my sister murdering me," he exaggerates in his usual manor, and Lydia actually giggles a little.

There's a moment of awkward silence before Stiles speaks again. "What if we didn't tell her?"

Lydia furrows her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"It could be our little secret. I really like you Lydia, I have for a little while now but it took you dancing drunk at that party to make me realise it…" he starts walking towards her but then stops, as if he might over-step her boundaries.

Lydia looks down at his carpet to try and hide her glowing cheeks from him. "I like you too," she murmurs. It goes quiet and so Lydia glances up at him, finding him stood directly in front of her. He brings his thumb to her cheek and her heart beat starts to quicken in its pace as she leans into it. She cannot believe what's happening, as if she's going to wake up in a minute from a twisted dream. "So we don't tell Sydney?" Lydia manages to whisper.

"We don't tell anyone. Our secret." He smiles down at her softly, leaning towards her lips but not touching them. Lydia realises that he's waiting for her answer, for her consent.

"Okay," she breathes out, dying for him to kiss her again.

This time the kiss is different; she was expecting it. She was _waiting_ for it. It's everything she ever imagined it would be, maybe more. The sound of the soft murmur of a TV from next door, in Sydney's room, turning on breaks them apart as they both remember the lack of a locked door and the girl in the room next to them that could walk in.

"I should go home," Lydia speaks but doesn't move. She doesn't want to go home, not after everything that's just happened and what she's agreed too. She knows that as soon as she leaves this boys room, she'll be left thinking about everything. She'll start to think about the possible consequences and things that could go wrong.

"Don't leave," Stiles smirks suggestively at her, a side to him she's never seen when he's around her normally. She starts to think about what Kira was saying earlier that day.

 _"I really don't know how long we'll be"_

 _"Don't know how long they'll be screwing!"_

And she suddenly feels guilty again. She's about to just say that she's going home, but he chooses that moment to start rubbing circles on her lower back with his thumb and she just loses it (a trait that she definitely only has around this one boy).

Lydia pretty much throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He kisses back, only breaking away briefly to lock the door…

Lydia wakes up the next day with daylight blinding her eyelids. She internally groans, thinking she must have left her curtains open again last night and then she hears a sigh next to her. She opens her eyes, peaking at the shape beside her, the shape of Stiles… a topless Stiles. This topless Stiles is better than the last one, purely because she's been close to that shirtless torso, very close.

She sighs contently and glances over to the clock, practically jumping as she notices how late it is. Stiles and her are both an hour late for school and she has a bazillion texts from Allison, Kira and _Sydney_.

 **Sydney** – What time did you go home last night? Didn't hear you leave

 **Sydney** – Where are you? It's Chemistry in two minutes

 **Sydney –** I guess you're sick… text me when you wake up.

"Crap!" Lydia mutters, falling out of the bed and grabbing her clothes from their positions spread across the room.

"What's wrong?" Stiles' voice sounds from the bed, groggy and husky like when he usually wakes up.

"We're late for school and Sydney's texted me three times, one of them asking me what time I left last night…" Lydia answers whilst dressing.

"Just tell her you're sick, stay with me today," he smiles at her and she's so temped to say yes.

"I can't," she shakes her head, unlocking and opening his bedroom door and slipping out. She takes the stairs two at a time and stops dead in her tracks when she sees her car outside on the drive… it didn't seem as if Sydney noticed though, she's probably so used to seeing it there that it slipped her mind.

She drives straight to school, leaping out of the car and running into the school building while flattening her hair to make herself seem presentable and thanking the lord that she changed into the dress after she got home from school; or she would be wearing the same thing as yesterday.

She feels flustered as she pushes into the English classroom and takes the empty seat by Syd, Kira and Allison on the table next to them.

"Where were you?" Sydney whispers and Lydia waits a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Overslept," she replies shortly, not daring to look the girl in the eyes.

"Oh hey Lyd, you have something…" Allison trails off as she moves her hand closer to the red heads neck and attempts to wipe at something. "Noooo…." She whispers to herself, her mouth open wide.

"What?" Lydia places her finger on her neck where Ally wiped, saving the place while she pulls out a mirror from her bag. Not that she needed to save the place… she widens her eyes in horror as she checks herself in the tiny mirror.

"What is it?" Sydney asks, unable to see as she sits the other side of Lydia.

"Lydia has a hickey!" Kira whispers loudly, practically falling off her seat to get a closer look. Lydia wants to die, hearing the muttering and whisper-squeals coming from Ally and Kira. She glances at Sydney, who has no expression. Her teeth are obviously clenched though.

"So, someone had a good time with Stiles last night…" Allison wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and Kira sniggers.

"What? NO!" Lydia's voice wavers at the end, going high pitched. The other girls stare at her is disbelief. "I met someone!" she suddenly hisses.

"Met someone?" Sydney finally speaks.

"Yeah, I met someone and we're going to hang out this Friday…" she tries to make up a believable lie on the spot.

"Bit too late for hanging out, love," Ally grins, gesturing to her hickey. Lydia swats the girls hand away, feeling her cheeks burning once again. She now remembers Stiles giving her that hickey…

"What's his name?" Sydney asks and Lydia panics.

"St-aurt," she decides, nodding briefly as she says it to keep a mental note of the name in her head.

"Why haven't we met this Stuart yet?" Kira folds her arms.

"I only just met him, there hasn't been chance…" Lydia calms down a bit, the others clearly believing her cover story.

"Wait, so you studied with Stiles and then had a romantic evening with Stuart?" Allison beams wildly. "Weird, I always thought you had the hots for Stiles…"

"Well I don't! I have the hots for Stuart…" she quickly answers.

The rest of the lesson is spent with Lydia fighting questions from the girls about the non-existent _Stuart_ and their night spent together. Finally the bell goes and Lydia could cried from joy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Some fluff for you guys x please review :D Thanks for reading!_

Kira nudges Lydia's arm as they head out of their first lesson. Lydia is, for once, extremely happy to be going to Chemistry – a lesson that doesn't contain any of her friends. She usually hates it, but not today. "So, what're you and _Stuart_ doing this Friday?" the small Korean girl asks.

"Screw that question! When can we meet the lucky bastard," Sydney winks, her mood brightening drastically now that she knows Stiles wasn't the one that gave Lydia that hickey… _even though he was_. She'd managed to cover it up with some make-up that lay at the bottom of her bag during the lesson.

"Soon… he's shy. Doesn't like meeting new people," Lydia tries to walk quicker to the corridor in which the group of girls will have to part ways and head to their separate classes.

"Well he'll love us!" Ally jumps in, skipping along beside the red head. Lydia's never stayed the centre of attention for this long before. And she hates it!

"Are you kidding me? He'll be scared away the minute he meets you guys," Lydia laughs at Ally's playful scowl. "I wanna keep this one. Which means, you aren't meeting him this soon," she technically isn't lying. She _does_ want to keep this one. And meeting her friends _would_ end up making them split up… specifically Sydney.

"You know, I was wondering why you dressed up so nice to study with my bro. If I'd known you were seeing ' _Stewie'_ afterwards, I wouldn't have been so worried," Syd giggles and Lydia struggles to swallow. She really hates lying to her best friend.

"See you guys at recess," Kira waves and then she and Allison break away from the other two girls and leave.

"I'm happy you met someone," Sydney finally speaks after walking in silence for a couple of seconds. "I mean, I'm a tiny bit pissed that you didn't tell me about him… but I'm happy for you," she smiles genuinely and Lyds can't help but smile back.

"Thanks, Syd. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him but I swear it's recent… _really_ recent," she murmurs the last part to herself, just quiet enough for Sydney not to hear her.

"Cya at break," Sydney calls as she pushes into her classroom. Lydia sighs in relief; she's finally alone, away from the questions. She quickens her pace, realising that nobody else is in the hallway and she'll probably be late.

Lyds turns the corner, almost squealing as a pair of hands pulls her into the supply closet – where nobody can see. She turns to slap someone, until she realises the hands belong to Stiles. He smiles down at her warmly, soon melting into a smirk at her raised palm.

"You scared me! I thought you were some random dude." she explains herself, lowering her hand and then she starts to laugh, realising how stupid she sounds right now.

"I just had to see you quick before class, you kinda rushed off this morning." Stiles laces his fingers with Lydia's and her breath falters – she's still not used to this… not used to _Stiles Stilinski_ , the boy she's crushed on for years, loving her back. That they're together! Even if it is secret…

"Sorry, I panicked." She rolls her eyes and he breathes out a small laugh, before leaning in to kiss her. They're lips barely touch before the 'late bell' rattles through the school and Lydia steps back, feeling a sense of pride as he pouts is disproval.

"Gotta get to class, Mr Stilinski," she grins at him and winks as she sets her hand on the door handle, ready to open it.

"You're a tease, Miss Martin! You get that close to a guy and leave him with nothing." He beckons her towards him.

"Watch me," her grin widens and she opens the door and steps out of the closet. She really wants to kiss him, _really_ wants to. But she also loves that she can tease him the same way he's teased her for so long. She likes to think of it as a little bit of pay-back.

Luckily the teacher doesn't react when Lydia enters his classroom late, that's the only thing she likes about Chemistry – Mr Hale is by far the best teacher at this school. It just sucks that she doesn't really know anyone in class.

"Take a seat Lydia," he smiles and then turns back to write on his board. Lydia discreetly rolls her eyes as she watches the girls staring at Hale in awe, star-struck. She's never felt any sort of attraction towards Derek, a name she'd seen printed on some of Hale's paperwork a while back, but she can definitely understand why the other girls do; he's really hot. Maybe it's just her feelings towards Stiles stopping her…

Halfway through the lesson, while half listening to Mr Hale's explanation on 'wolfs bane', Lydia watches the lacrosse players all head over to the field. She completely forgot that they're playing one of the best colleges in a game on Friday – the coach has obviously started pulling the players out of class to prepare. The strawberry blonde finds Stiles amongst the bunch, a tall blonde talking to him. Jealously immediately fills her guy at the way he's laughing with her and smiling. He seems to be flirting with her and it makes Lydia feel sick. She can practically hear the blonde's heels clicking as she walks away they're so damn tall.

"Why so quiet?" Sydney smiles softly at Lydia as they sit outside at recess. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She puts on her best fake smile, but the truth is she's not. The thought hadn't occurred to her that because she and Stiles are secretly dating, and nobody knows about them, that girls are going to be all over him. They all know about his break-up with Malia by now and none of them know that he's taken. Most girls at Beacon Hills High are respectful enough to know that when a guy's taken, you don't mess with him… but not if they don't know that _he is_ taken.

"You guys coming to the lacrosse game this Friday?" Kira grins, knowing that Isaac will be playing.

"I'm in," Ally raises one finger and Sydney nods in agreement.

"Yeah," Lydia shrugs and Syd frowns at her.

"I thought you were hanging with Stuart this Friday?"

"Oh, right…" Lydia nods. As if she didn't feel bad enough, now she was going to have to stay home alone and pretend she's out on some great date.

"Or, you know… you could bring him?" Allison grins hopefully and Lydia shoots her a look.

"If you can't come, you can't come. It sucks though; we were gonna have another girls night at my place." Sydney pats Lydia's arm and sticks her bottom lip out.

"I'll just see him Thursday…" Lydia concludes, mentally praising herself for the thought.

"Sweet!" Ally cheers.

Before long, the girls are back in class and counting down the seconds until lunch. Lydia's sitting next to Kira in Art. She can't help but giggle silently as she watches the, now incredibly tired looking, lacrosse player's slump back from the field after a hard practice. But when she remembers the blonde girl and how Stiles seemed to be flirting with her, her smile soon fades.

Lunch finally rolls around and Lyds tries to hide her jealously from the other girls. She spots Stiles, standing in the doorway of the hall. He beckons her to join him and then walks away.

"I'm going to go and quickly ring Stuart, ask him if he's okay with changing our date to Thursday," Lydia tells the other girls, who all simultaneously raise an eyebrow teasingly. Lydia rolls her eyes and grins as she backs away from the table.

It doesn't take her long to find Stiles; she knew he'd be in the same supply closet. He smiles at her as she enters, his eyes sparkling like they always do. She almost smiles back but quickly stops herself, wanting him to notice how mad she is.

"You okay?" he furrows his eyebrows in concern and she almost gives in. I mean, he didn't kiss her or anything… _No_ , she forces herself to stay strong.

"Did you enjoy your lacrosse practice?" she asks coldly and he parts his lips slightly, as if wanting to speak but not knowing what to say.

"Have I done something?" he finally asks and she just shrugs.

"Lyd's, if I've done something to hurt you, please tell me. I wanna fix it, I don't want to hurt you I swear!" he rushes, obviously feeling panicked. Her expression softens slightly.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" she doesn't soften her voice though.

"Is that why you're mad? Because I was talking to a girl?" he almost scoffs.

"You weren't just talking, it looked like flirting!" she tries to defend herself.

"Lydia, she was just telling me about the new cheerleading program that coach is allowing," he actually laughs.

"Well, why was she talking to _you_?" Lydia huffs, trying to salvage some of her argument and not seem like a total idiot.

"Because I'm the captain…" he beams at her, tucking a stray lock of her behind her ear. "You know you're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" she argues, pushing his hand away from her face.

He holds his thumb and index finger an inch apart, signifying 'a little bit' and she gently punches his chest, trying to hold back a grin.

"Can you blame me?" she finally gives in, letting him place his hands on her waist.

"No, I guess not. I am pretty hot," he grins playfully and she laughs.

"You should join the cheerleading program, I think you'd look hot in a mini skirt…" he scrunches his nose, as if thinking about her dressing as a cheerleader and she pushes him away again.

"Not a chance, Stilinski!" she chuckles. "I gotta get back to the others; they think I'm making a phone call."

"Nu-uh, not this time Martin!" he drags her towards his chest, leaning his forehead on hers. "You're not getting away without a kiss this time, sorry."

"God, so clingy," she teases, quickly pecking his lips and then trying to leave again.

"That isn't a kiss!" he smiles, pressing their lips together much like their kiss in his room. She leans into it, quickly deciding that the others can wait for a few more minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week passes by pretty much the same for Stiles and Lydia, meeting before and after each lesson in their supply closet. Some lunch times, the pair makes up an excuse for their friends and hangs out together. Lydia's even changed Stiles name in her contacts to 'Stuart', now sort of relishing in the reactions she receives from her friends when they see the cute texts. Sydney seems the most excited for her and that makes Lyds feel even worse for lying to her.

It's Thursday night, the night Lydia told her friends she'll be out, and she will be spending it with Stuart (aka, now Stiles). He told Lydia many times during the week that he has something special planned for them and she can't wait to find out what it is.

"Maybe it's a movie," Allison suggests. The girl insisted on helping Lydia find something to wear, despite Lydia's attempt at persuading her not to. Eventually, the red head gave in and let her help.

"I think it's a romantic rooftop dinner," Kira pipes in. Once Ally was in on the deal, Kira had to be too… and the same with Sydney.

"No, Stuart seems like a picnic under the stars kinda guy," Sydney decides, painting Lydia's toes a deep shade of red whilst Ally curls her hair and Kira does her make-up.

"How would you know? Like us, you've never met the guy," Kira shoots Lydia a playful glare.

"You'll meet him soon, I promise," she lies. "I just have to make sure we're serious first and _then_ he can deal with my psychotic friends," she pokes her tongue out at the Korean girl and she lifts the curlers up threateningly, grinning like a small child.

Eventually her friends are done with their 'styling' and Lydia can slip on her little black dress. She smiles to herself in the mirror, knowing Stiles well enough to figure out what he likes… and she's sure he'll like this one.

"You look amazing Lyds! If he doesn't visually enjoy this, then leave him!" Syd squeaks and the other two nod vigorously in agreement, wide smiles on their faces.

A couple of minutes later, Lydia insists her friends leave, to which they whine and groan about but do in fact go, and then the strawberry blond sits nervously on her sofa to wait for Stiles. It's not long before she hears the screech of his Jeep tires outside and she smiles, leaping off the sofa and standing behind the door – she waits for the knock eagerly, not wanting to open the door before and seem _too_ eager.

Seconds later the knock comes and she throws the door wide open, grinning at the, obviously nervous, boy standing behind it. He's wearing his smartest shirt and black jeans, holding flowers outstretched in his hand. She can tell he never does this type of thing and that he's really trying.

"Hey, I got these for you…" he swallows thickly as she takes the flowers, smiling softly and gratefully at him. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you, Stiles. And they're beautiful," she quickly steps into her kitchen and places them in a vase before finally leaving her house and slowly heading over to his Jeep. "What's the plan?" she asks, grinning as Stiles opens and closes her door for her, trying to be a real gentleman tonight.

"It's a surprise," he grins back, gaining back some of his usual confidence now that he's back in the comfort of his own Jeep.

There's a comfortable silence, Lydia watching the road and trying to figure out where they're heading while Stiles drives. Eventually, they come to the preserve sign and Lydia has to shake the 'murder in the woods' thought out of her brain – of course Stiles wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't do that to anyone, she knows that.

"I know how this is going to sound, but I need you to wear this," he holds out a blindfold, wincing at her wide eyes.

"Why do I need to wear a blindfold?" she asks slowly, frowning at the fabric.

"Cause, I don't want you to see anything. Not until it's ready, it has to be perfect," he sticks his bottom lip out and she rolls her eyes, allowing herself to be blinded.

The boot of the Jeep clanks open and then shut again and then the sound of footsteps comes up behind her. He lightly grabs her arm to help lead her. They're walking for what feels like forever to Lydia, probably because she can't see a thing, but by the time they eventually stop she is kind of enjoying it; Stiles is so gentle and caring around her, even just in the way he guides her.

"Okay, give me another second…" he tells her and she rolls her eyes, even though he can't see.

"Why?" she huffs in fake annoyance.

"Cause I have to dig the hole to put your body in," he jokes, clearly getting the same feeling as she did right at the start. She giggles, hearing him laugh too as he shuffles around and then he stands in front of her.

The blind fold comes off and she blinks a couple of times, getting used to the different lighting. Her mouth opens slightly in awe as she takes in the two candles, setting the romantic lighting. The blanket laid out on the ground, a basket of food and a bottle of wine with two glasses laying on top of it.

Sydney was right… a picnic under the stars. Lydia can see that she _really_ knows her brother well, even without knowing it _is_ her brother.

"Did I do okay?" he asks, smiling like a small child on Christmas Eve. Lydia rushes into his arms, feeling like a kid herself.

"Okay? This is amazing!" she breathes out, looking down at the view of Beacon Hills. She can now tell that they're at the look-out point and the view is breath taking – and she's not just talking about Stiles… although he looks pretty good too.

The spend hours up there, laughing and talking. They discuss their childhood together… and there may have been a little making out mixed in there too. They have an amazing time together, better than Lydia could have ever hoped and she prays that Stiles feels the same way.

He drops her home at about midnight, smiling like an idiot and Lydia loves the fact that she's the reason.

"You're definitely coming to the lacrosse game tomorrow night, right?" he asks her, just before she gets out of the car.

"Of course I'm coming," she grins. "And, by the way, I'm coming over afterwards," she tells him and his eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Don't get your hopes up, it's for Sydney this time. We're having a girl's night," she laughs at his pout.

"Again with the teasing, Martin!" he shakes his head and leans in to kiss her. Of course, she leans in right back; she loves Stiles' kisses and she sometimes feels like she needs them- its right up there with breathing: she feels as if she'd die without them. Dramatic right?

"See you tomorrow," he kisses her forehead and then pulls back, smiling fondly at her.

"Thanks for tonight Stiles, I love you…" she didn't even mean to use those three words but they slipped out. She panics slightly, hoping she hasn't just ruined everything.

"I love you too, Lyds." He smiles sleepily back at her and she relaxes.

Lydia goes to sleep that night thinking about the entire week. She went from years of having a huge crush on her best friends brother, to having a secret relationship with him… telling him she loves him and him telling her the same. She couldn't ask for a better life right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia spends most of the school day wanting to gush about her previous night with Stiles, or _Stuart_ , to her friends. She doesn't let herself though, not unless they ask her about it – that way it makes her feel less guilty, less like she's boasting about it to Sydney. She knows deep down that it makes no sense but she tells herself that anyway, just to keep sane.

All that Lydia got all day was the usual: moaning about homework, Kira stressing about how she doesn't think Isaac really loves her while Ally, Kira and Lydia try to reassure her that he does and casual chats while she glances over at Stiles, laughing with Scott and Isaac. Of course there were the supply closet meetings between Lydia and Stiles, including a lot of making out and some discussion about Stiles' upcoming game.

"You guys coming to the game?" Stiles comes up behind the four girls, making them all jump and squeal. "Jeez, it's only lacrosse." He grins as Sydney slaps him.

"Yes, we are coming but _don't_ sneak up on people like that!" Sydney slaps his arm again to prove a point. It always feels weird to Lydia when he comes over to them like this, acting as if he and her don't make out every chance they get.

"I gotta go get ready, see you there." He acts as if he's speaking to Sydney but Lydia notices, and feels, his eyes linger on her for a second longer than anybody else. He was definitely directing it at her. She tries not to smile like an idiot as he walks away

"Come on lets go get some good seats. I want to see Isaac play properly this time, not from right at the back," Kira hurries her friends along, ignoring their scoffs and laughs at how quickly the Korean girl can swap from 'he doesn't even love me' to 'I want to see him closer'.

Lydia is desperate to spill about her date now as the group discuss an upcoming date between Kira and Isaac and what they're planning on doing. Finally, Sydney is the one to remember.

"Oh, how'd last night go with Stuart by the way?" she asks and the red head practically explodes as she tries to explain everything, each word stumbling out as she tries to get to the next detail quicker.

"That sounds amazing Lydia!" Sydney truly looks like she means it, her eyes wide and sparkly.

"Sounds like you two are getting pretty serious," Allison wiggles her eyebrows and Lydia knows what it means: she's going to ask about meeting him again.

"I'll talk more about it later, the players are coming out," Lydia quickly answers, relief flooding her as she notices the maroon shirted boys jog onto the field. At least she can escape this conversation a little longer.

The girls cheer them on, Lydia immediately finding '24' with her eyes and locking onto him. He glances around the benches and eventually makes eye contact before pulling on his helmet. He raises his arm, waves. Lydia is about to wave back but then Sydney's arm lifts up and she does it instead, thinking that she is the only possible person that Stiles could be waving at. Lydia sits back and watches the game start, brushing off the waving thing. It doesn't matter.

The ball flies around the field, eventually making its way to Scott and then to Stiles. He scores, the crowd cheering and the coach having a field day as the fifth score for Beacon Hills is made. So far its 5:2 – which is no surprise with Stiles on the team. The game continues like this throughout, Lydia's throat raw from cheering so much by the end of it. They won easily, getting eight more points than the other team. The new cheerleading girls make their way onto the field and start their routine, dancing was too sexily to be allowed at school.

"Did you see that shot Stiles made?" Lydia croaks excitedly, the other girls nodding vigorously.

"I thought for sure that ball was getting taken," Allison shakes her head in disbelief.

"Well he's certainly getting congratulated for it," Sydney laughs and raises her eyebrows as she looks to the field.

Lydia follows her gaze, settling on Stiles as he stands in the middle of a crowd of rowdy players. The blonde girl, the one Lydia saw talking to him through the classroom window, has her hand resting on his arm as she clearly flirts with him. Lyd has to turn away and look back to her friends before the jealously completely ruins her whole mood and gives her away. She forces a smile and follows her friends out of the benches and towards the cars to drive over to Sydney's for the girl's night.

Lydia continues to laugh with the others happily when they reach the Stilinski home but her mind keeps drifting to the recurring blonde girl that obviously has a thing for her boyfriend. She pushes the thought away though, knowing that Stiles wouldn't ever do anything with her. He loves Lydia, enough to lie to his own flesh and blood.

Stiles comes through the front door about half an hour after the girls sat down in front of the TV with a cheesy romance movie playing. Sheriff Stilinski is at work again.

"Congratulations bro!" Syd hollers as soon as he enters the room. He smiles at her and heads into the kitchen, sparing a quick glance at Lydia with its own special smile.

"So Lydia, when are you next seeing Stuart?" Allison asks, lying upside down against the sofa. Lydia blushes, hard, knowing that Stiles is right in the next room.

"Uh, soon," she swallows, feeling incredibly embarrassed as he walks back into the living room with a confused frown on his face. He heard.

"Stuart?" he raises his eyebrows at the girls lying spread out on the carpet.

"Lydia's boyfriend," Kira smirks and Sydney sits up, her 'I'm explaining this shit' face on.

"He took her on this super cute date last night, a picnic under the stars. Like _I predicted!_ " she doesn't hide her excitement as she says the last part.

Stiles smirks at her, now knowing _Stuart_ 's true identity and leans back against the wall. "Oh really? What else does she say about _Stuart_?" he sounds completely innocent to someone other than Lydia.

"She gushes about him all the time!" Kira grins, a beer bottle in her hand and her voice slightly slurred in tipsiness.

"Okay that's enough…" Lydia practically pleads her friends to not embarrass her more.

"Actually hey, Lyds can I borrow you for a sec? I have some notes I'd like you to take a look at since you were helping me study and all," Stiles starts backing towards the stairs, already knowing she'll follow. "Promise she'll be back in a sec Syd, don't have a meltdown."

"Ha, Ha," Sydney retorts sarcastically.

Lydia climbs the stairs behind Stiles, appreciating the view tremendously. She enters his bedroom, her new favourite room in this house, and watches quietly as Stiles closes the door behind her. He steps closer, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"So, do I need to be worried about this _Stuart_ guy?" he teases, smirking and brushing some stray hair behind Lydia's ear.

"Oh yeah totally. You've got some catching up to do if you want to compete with him – did they mention the romantic date last night?" she teases right back, smiling into a small kiss before he speaks again.

"The gushing came up," he grins and she playfully punches him in the shoulder. "You're so cute." He states, so quietly that Lydia wasn't sure if he was even speaking to her or just muttering it so himself.

She leans up onto her tiptoes and kisses him straight on the lips, immediately getting it returned by him. They're so absorbed into the kiss, that they don't even hear the door opening until it knocks against Stiles' back and the pair jump apart.

Scott stands in the doorway, a pizza box in his hand obviously meant for him and Stiles to share as celebration for their win. For a second they don't think that he noticed and that they might be able to get away with it. But then his eyes widen and his mouth drops open in surprise. His gaze shifts between the two rapidly for a few seconds and then he simply mutters to himself.

"No way…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Please review :D Thanks x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Short chapter but wanted to update x Thanks for the reviews! Please leave more, I love reading them xx_

Lydia is bright red and she can feel Stiles tensing up beside her, even though they aren't even touching. Scott is still staring at them like he'd just witnessed aliens making first contact and then a small smile reaches his lips.

"No _freaking_ way!" he says slightly louder and Lydia winces, hoping that none of her friends decide to travel upstairs to see what's going on.

"Okay, Scott, come in and close the door. _Please_ ," Stiles grits his teeth during the last part, praying for his best friend to shut up.

Scott does as he's told, a huge grin plastered on his face now and he looks kind of like a puppy. He stands up straight, his eyes whizzing between the couple rapidly as he awaits an explanation from one of them. When the silence continues, Scott decides to speak first.

"Are you two dating?" he asks the most obvious question first.

"Yeah," Stiles answers before Lydia can and she almost smiles as Scott's eyes widen and sparkle but she stops herself, remembering that they have to make sure he stays quiet about it.

"Oh my god, yes!" Scott gushes, "I always thought you two would get together!"

"Scott, slow down…" Lydia laughs slightly. "Can you let us explain something to you?"

"Go for it," he calm's his tone but his eyes are still wild and excited.

"Okay… Lydia and I have been dating for a little while now, but we haven't told anybody," Stiles begins and then pauses, trying to figure out how to continue.

"Because," Lydia decides to carry on, "Sydney has said some things to both of us to make it clear that she doesn't want us to be together… so when the moment came that we found out each other's feelings, we decided to keep it a secret."

"To not hurt Syd," Stiles adds. Scott looks slightly confused and takes a few seconds to think about what they just told him.

"So, let me get this straight… you two started digging each other, but Sydney doesn't like you digging each other and when you found out that you were digging each other, you decided to keep it a secret… to not hurt Sydney's feelings?" Scott confirms, almost making the other two laugh at his choice of wording.

"Yeah, pretty much." Stiles confirms and Lydia nods in agreement.

"Alright cool, I get it." Scott jumps onto Stiles bed and opens the box of pizza, munching on his first slice.

"So you'll keep it a secret?" Lydia asks cautiously as Scott hums happily to his pizza.

"Yeah, sure."

"You don't want anything?" Stiles sounds surprised.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Scott grins at his best friend and Lydia scowls at him; Scott literally just said he'd keep it a secret but Stiles still had to make it more complicated.

"What do you want?" Lydia sighs, ignoring Stiles' apologetic glance.

"Could you put in a good word for me with your friend Allison? I spoke to her the other day when I was hanging out with Isaac and Kira and… I just like her," Scott smiles and shrugs.

"Wait, what?" Stiles blurts out.

"Done," Lydia agrees, breathing out a relieved sigh. This, she could do – Scott's a good looking kid and Ally definitely appreciates that…

"Really?" Scott's eyes widen like a puppy again and more excitement fills him. Lydia wonders whether he might literally explode.

"Of course… I better get back downstairs so they don't wonder where I am," Lydia wants to kiss Stiles before she leaves, but decides she better go as quickly as possible before Scott uses this blackmail to his advantage and wants something else.

"Cya later," Stiles smiles softly at her, still eyeing up his best friend cautiously as he does it.

Lydia leaves the room and rushes downstairs, her heart still pounding out of her chest. The other girls have tears welling up in their eyes as they watch the TV screen and barely notice Lydia drop down on the carpet next to them.

It doesn't take long for Lydia's nerves to settle again and she's laughing with her friends like normal. Allison tells them that she'll grab the drinks this time and Lydia decides that it's the perfect time to talk to her about Scott, so she agrees to help.

"God, why are some movies so sad?" Ally sniffs as she pours some vodka into each glass and then pushes them towards Lydia to add orange juice. "The romance bit is cute though…"

"Speaking of romance…" Lydia uses this as her entry. "Guess who I think likes you."

"Who?" Allison's eyes widen in excitement. Lydia is actually glad Scott asked her to do this; Ally needs someone good in her life. The amount of times she's been dumped by a jerk and is still this excited to be loved by someone new…"

"Scott McCall – you know, Stiles' friend." Lydia smiles as Ally's mouth drops open in shock.

"No way, he wouldn't like someone like me!" she shakes her head and sips at one of the vodka-orange cups. "I spoke to him the other day when hanging out with Kira and her boyfriend… he's really nice."

"I know, he told me when I was upstairs checking notes with Stiles… you should have seen his eyes sparkle," she grins, enjoying every facial expression the brunette makes as she expands on the details.

"You really think he likes me?" she whispers thoughtfully, smiling at her toes.

"Definitely… make sure he knows you like him too," Lydia tells her. Now satisfied that she's done her job, she takes two glasses and heads back into the room with the other girls.

Sheriff Stilinski arrives home at around 3:00am, his face drained and sleep deprived. In order to make sure he gets a decent night's sleep, Sydney advices her friends to leave and they don't argue – everyone likes Mr Stilinski.

Lydia lies on her bed, thinking about the day. Maybe Scott finding out about them was the best thing that could happen: yes, they were worried at the time but now everything's better. Allison might finally get the guy she deserves and now Stiles and Lydia have someone to talk to properly about things, especially Lydia… not some made up relationship with some guy called _Stuart_.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I haven't updated guys, my computer completely died on me and I had to get it fixed :( I would advice reading back a little to in case x Also, beastlover19 - It states in the show that Kira is both Japanese and Korean. My plan was to alternate between them so i don't always describe her the same way if you know what I mean. Thanks for reading guys, please review and I love you! x_

Weeks passed and Lydia's life just kept getting better. She'd slyly pushed Allison and Scott to go on their first date, meaning her and Stiles' relationship was kept secret, and their relationship was as great as ever. Scott and Ally's date also went so well that she scheduled another…and another. Kira and Isaac's relationship was much the same with the addition of meeting each other's parents – which they claimed not to make their relationship any more serious, but everyone else knew better. Even Sydney was talking, or more like flirting, with some online guy over-seas. The only way it could have gone better was if Stiles was allowed to sit with her, hold her hand and kiss her whenever they wanted.

Lydia walks into school with a huge smile on her face; the date she had last night was amazing. Well, they only stayed for half of the date before heading back to her house… but it was still amazing. She quickly notices Stiles leaning against his locker yawning. He had to leave her house at 3:00am to get back home and he found it more than difficult to wake up. She flashes him a quick smile, which he returns, before Sydney steps in front of her with Kira and Allison.

"What're you smiling about?" Syd asks casually, linking arms with the red head and guiding her down the hall to their first lesson as the bell rings.

"Nothing, just thought of something funny," Lydia shrugs, struggling to keep from grinning to herself.

"And it wouldn't have anything to do with these?" Allison pokes at her neck in several places and Lydia knows she's pointing at the 'love bites' that only just poke out of her neckline. She bats her hand away and shakes her head, letting the grin come out.

"If it weren't for all of these obscene hickeys, I would think you were making Stuart up," Sydney laughs, and gets her small dig at Lydia in, while examining her neck. Lydia ignores the dig and keeps walking.

The day passes by as normal, Lydia's favourite part being able to watch the boys head to the lacrosse field, specifically her number 24. A couple of hours texting Stiles, named Stuart on her phone, under the tables and before Lydia knows it, it's lunch. Sydney is the only one sitting at the table, and she looks pissed. Lydia speed walks to her friends rescue and plops down in the seat next to the miffed looking girl.

"What's wrong?" she tilts her head to get a better look at her besties face and sticks her tongue out, making her laugh.

"First I got a detention from Mr Harris and then I see that both Kira and Allison have ditched us for their guys. I'm just lucky that yours isn't at this school," Sydney huffs and Lydia swallows, her eyes drifting to 'her guy' who _is_ in fact at their school.

"You got me and that's all you need," Lydia grins, pulling a bag of popcorn out of her bag and dropping it on the table. Sydney grins happily and they both munch on the sweet flavoured treat while Syd begs, and convinces, Lydia to tell the story of her date.

When lunch times ends, the two girls say their goodbyes as their final lessons aren't with each other and they most likely won't see each other until tomorrow. Then Lydia heads into the classroom and sits down next to Kira.

 **Stuart x –** Meet me in our place after school x

"You have a place?" Kira wiggles her eyebrows, reading the message from Stiles over Lydia's shoulder. "That's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Lydia playfully shoves her friend and types a quick 'okay x' in reply. After that message, the day begins to go incredibly slow for the strawberry blonde.

Finally, after another hour of a different lesson, Lydia is filled with relief as the end of the day bell chimes through the school. Lydia pushes past the bustle of teenagers and tries to look causal as she goes against the flow, heading towards her favourite supply closet. As Lyd's nears her destination, she suddenly hears a loud voice calling her name from behind her and a hand on her shoulder spins her to face the other way.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me?" Allison breathes out, her eyes wide and with a sparkle that she recognises… from Scott.

"What do you mean?" Lydia furrows her eyebrows in confusion, her heart starting to race.

"I mean about you and Stiles!" she whispers his name so that nobody else can hear and Lydia drops her face into her hands.

"Scott…" she complains to herself, wishing she would have known better than to trust Scott to keep a secret without at least a daily reminder of what she did for him in return.

"Don't worry he explained everything to me and your secret is safe," she gives Lydia a solemn salute and grins wildly.

"Please, _please_ don't tell Syd!" Lydia begs, fully willing to drop down onto her knees if that's what the brunette wanted.

"I swear I won't tell... I'm just happy I know why you didn't want us to meet your boyfriend!" Ally squeaks and then jumps as her phone rings from her pocket. She pulls it out and checks the caller ID. "It's Scott, he's driving me home so I gotta go… I'll stay quiet I promise!" she squeezes Lydia in her arms quickly and then rushes down the corridor towards the schools exit.

Lydia takes a second to gather her thoughts, breathes out a long sigh and then turns back towards the supply closet. She twists the door knob and enters the room, briskly closing it behind her and turning to face the smiling teenage boy behind her.

"Hey," he pulls her into an embrace and they stay like that for several minutes, making up for the time they missed together during the day. "You okay?" she draws back and looks down at her face.

"Allison knows… Scott told her," Lydia blurts out and Stiles' lips part slightly in shock and he blinks several times. "She promised to stay quiet but…"

Stiles automatically relaxes and his smile returns. "Then so what if she knows, I don't care," he presses their foreheads together and Lydia closes her eyes, leaning into him.

"I just don't want her to tell anyone… even Kira. Scott promised he wouldn't but he did." Lydia struggles to get her words out with Stiles that close to her but she manages.

"He didn't tell Sydney, he told the person he has a serious crush on… that's not the same," Stiles replies and Lydia can hear the slight amusement in his voice, making her smile. She leans in and kisses his lips, waiting for him to cup her cheeks like he always does.

Stiles wraps one arm around Lydia's back and the other cups her cheek. They dont even notice the stream of light entering the closet with them until they hear the slightly high pitched voice that came with it.

"What the hell's going on?" The voice asks and Lydia and Stiles both involuntarily gulp as they stare wide eyed at Sydney, standing in the doorway with boxes of supplies given to her by Mr Harris, for detention, in her hands. If they thought Scott and Allison knowing was bad, this was a living nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all the sweet reviews guys, I love you. Please keep them coming! (btw, I loved the new episode :D Im sooo excited for Stiles coming back next week too! I miss my sweet little cinnamon roll more than anything :'( ...ANYWAY...) Please enjoy :D_

"Sydney wait!" Lydia calls after the other girl as she turns and begins to storm off. She doesn't slow and the red head has to run out in front of her.

"You kissed my brother, Lydia… My _brother!_ " Sydney looks as if she's about to hit something, causing Lydia to take a step back in slight fear of her safety.

"I…" Lydia starts but Sydney cuts her off.

"What about Stuart?" she shakes her head and laughs humourlessly. Lydia feels her cheeks burning red as she watches her best friends face come to a conclusion. "There was no Stuart… it was Stiles."

"Sydney, I swear, I wanted to tell you," Lydia pleads, moving nervously on the balls of her feet. Stiles has also exited the closet now and comes to stand by Lydia.

"So all of those things you've told me… all of those details, they were about Stiles?" Sydney's brows furrow deeply before she can bring herself to look up at her 'best friend' again.

"Syd, it's not Lydia's fault," Stiles begins to defend the strawberry blonde. "I was the one that started this whole thing and I told her not to tell anyone…"

"No, Stiles it was my choice too." Lydia jumps in, not wanting him to take all of the blame for her. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want this to happen."

"Oh how cute, you two are defending each other now." Sydney spits out sarcastically as she pushes past the couple, leaving Stiles and Lydia stood in the middle of the hallway feeling helpless.

"She hates me…" Lydia mumbles more to herself as she and Stiles start walking towards the parking lot.

"No, she doesn't hate you Lyd. I'll talk to her when I get home and we'll sort this out, I promise." He takes her hand in his but this time it doesn't make her feel happy and warm inside.

Malia, with _perfect_ timing, walks out of detention and spots her ex-boyfriend. Her eyes drift down to his hand intertwined with Lydia's and she raises her eyebrows but doesn't say anything and then turns and heads out of the room.

"Well this day is going _fantastically_!" Lydia harshly rolls her eyes; Malia will have the news spread around the school pretty sharpish. Stiles rubs his hand up and down her arms.

"Tomorrow this will have all blown over." He tells her and they both exit the school building and head towards their cars.

"Text me and tell me what Syd says, please." Lydia gives him wide, pleading eyes. He nods down at her through a soft smile and pecks her cheek.

When Lydia gets home, its hours and hours of waiting. She stares at her phone non-stop and waits for the familiar ring tone to start coming through. It's almost 7:30pm when Stiles finally calls her and she answers immediately.

"What happened?" she blurts out before he gets a chance to speak. It's silent for a few agonizing seconds and then a loud sigh from the other end of the line tells Lydia it's a bad sign.

"Well, I talked to her. I told her exactly what happened and how we got together." He informs her and Lydia's chest tightens.

"What did she say?" Lydia asks, sounding slightly more impatient than she meant to – she's just tense and all of the waiting for this call didn't help.

"She yelled at me… a lot," Stiles' normal humour filled tone when talking about his sister arguing with him was not there. "She said we broke her one request and then snuck around 'screwing in every corner'… I believe those were the words she used."

"I need to talk to her. Is she home?" Lydia is already on her feet and starting to put her shoes on before she even finishes the sentence.

"No she went out. I heard her tell my Dad that she was going to the café though." Stiles sounds tired and stressed and Lydia almost tells him that she'll go over and be with him, but she doesn't. She needs to talk to Sydney.

"Then I'll go there." Lydia breathes out a deep breath and then jogs down the stairs and grabs her car keys.

"I love you." Stiles tells her and she freezes. She desperately wants to say it back, to say the words that she really does feel and has felt for years. That he's the only boy she's ever loved like this. But the other tiny part of her screams that she shouldn't. That Sydney is her best friend and has been for her entire life, so she should find someone else to love.

"Bye." She replies, feeling her heart crack slightly as she hangs up the phone. She stands there for a few seconds, just leaning against the wall and calming herself down. Never has she felt so bad about something in her life, other than Sydney of course.

Deciding she cannot waste any more time in case Syd leaves, Lydia gets into her car and heads towards the café – a place where she has so many good memories with her friends. She quickly finds Sydney's car outside the old and rustic building and involuntarily latches onto her bottom lip with her teeth.

Lydia spots Sydney inside, at the window seat they always choose, and she's not alone. She's yelling quietly at someone that the red head can't quite see until she gets a little closer to the café entrance. It's Allison.

The brunette stands up from the table and storms out of the building, not even noticing Lydia until she's right in front of her. Allison's face melts from an angry one into a sympathetic look and she gives her a small smile.

"Ally, what's going on in there?" Lydia glances at a very sullen looking Sydney and then back to Allison.

"Sydney called me to the café to tell me about you and Stiles and found out I already knew. I tried to explain that I found out only minutes before she did but… she hates me now." Allison looks like she's about to burst into tears and Lydia doesn't know what to do. This is all her fault.

"I'm not winning any awards either," Lydia gently squeezes her friends arm. Allison squeezes back and smiles in a 'good luck' kind of way before she continues to walk towards her car. Lydia wants to back out and leave but she forces her legs to walk into building. Her heart is beating so loud that she swears other people can hear it as she walks towards the usual table and she doesn't stop walking until she's sat in the seat opposite Sydney.

"Don't say anything," Lydia quickly instructs, "Let me finish before you say anything." She swallows and waits for a reaction. Eventually Sydney nods but she still looks pissed. "I know that you asked me not to be with Stiles and I know that I broke that promise but… I really like him Syd. I wanted to tell you everything but I thought that you would never talk to me again and I thought I would lose you…"

"It's not just that you broke your promise, it's that you made up a fake boyfriend and then gave me _every_ detail about you two and I didn't even know I was hearing about my brother… I was really happy for you." A solitary tear rolls down Sydney's cheek and Lydia breaks.

"I _want_ you to be happy for me, Syd." Lydia's voice wavers and multiple tears roll down her cheeks. "I want you to understand how I feel about him and I want you to forgive me."

"Why Stiles?" Sydney asks coldly. "I already explained to you why I didn't want you to be with him… I didn't want you two replacing me with your relationship."

"And we didn't, Syd!"

"That's because I didn't know about it… because you kept it a secret and were forced to hide it. I know you say that you wouldn't replace me, both of you did, but it always happens. Just look at Kira and Isaac, Allison and Scott… they told me and you the exact same thing. But when you get a boyfriend it changes." Sydney sighs and shakes her head at Lydia as the strawberry blonde struggles to find something to say.

"But if that's true, it would happen with any boyfriend I get." Lydia states, getting frustrated at the constant argumentative comebacks.

"But then I would have at least had my brother…" Sydney replies sadly before she stands up and starts walking away from the table, leaving Lydia with tear stained cheeks and half of her heart missing.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry it's a short one guys and i'm sorry if there's any mistakes. I didnt have much time to write this chapter, i've been really busy over the holiday in preparation for christmas but i didnt want to leave you guys with nothing. Hope you enjoy (if thats the write way to put it :D) this chapter. Pleaae review, i really love reading the feedback. xx_

It's been a week since Sydney left Lydia alone in that café and a week since they've spoken. It's also been that much time since Lydia has spoken to Stiles either and that's what's been hurting her the most. He's been texting and calling her but she hasn't answered. Allison and Kira have both been trying to split themselves between Lydia and Sydney equally, each spending the day with one of them alternately.

"I think you should talk to Stiles." Allison tells Lydia on Friday. She knows that Lydia has been ignoring him.

"I agree." Scott adds in, also sitting with the two girls in the hopes to still spend time with his girlfriend.

"I can't. Sydney already doesn't like me and if I continue to see Stiles, she will hate him too. I can't do that." Lydia struggles to hold back her tears and glances over to the table that Stiles usually sits on. He's not there.

"I'm sorry this has happened Lydia. Sydney will come around, she has too. You two have been best friends since you were tiny." Allison smiles, nudging Lydia in the arm and trying to cheer her up.

"Maybe." Lydia replies, although she doesn't agree. "I'm gonna go and grab some stuff from my locker. You two stay here, you deserve at least five minutes at the end of the bell alone together." Lydia forces a smile and Allison returns it.

There's nothing Lydia needs from her locker, she just wanted to be alone for a little while. Lately that's all she's wanted but she knows she can't be like that forever. The strawberry blonde spies Sydney, Kira and Isaac chatting on a bench. Kira looks stressed and it appears that Sydney is ranting – most likely about Lydia. Sydney makes eye contact with her for a second and a huge scowl fills her features as she turns away. Lydia feels like crawling into a hole and dying as she turns and storms towards the school exit. She doesn't care that it's only lunch time, she's going home.

Suddenly, her arm is grasped and she's yanked into a closet… her and Stiles' closet. She looks Stiles in the eyes and she can tell he's mad. Not only mad, there's sadness in there too.

"Why the hell have you been ignoring me?" he asks, his hand still resting on her arm as if she might disappear if he let go.

"Stiles… I can't be with you." Lydia struggles to say, her heart cracking into multiple pieces and splintering all of her major organs.

"What?" he lets her go and takes a step back, shocked and hurt. He swallows hard to try to clear the lump forming in his throat.

"This argument is our fault. We should have thought about Sydney before we started this and then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Lydia bites down on her lip so hard that she draws blood when she sees the glassy wet film over Stiles' eyes.

"Lydia, I love you. I would give up everything for you and I would do _anything_ for you!" he says, his voice wavering slightly towards the end.

"Stiles, Sydney isn't talking to me." Lydia looks down so that she doesn't have to see his sad eyes anymore. She literally feels as if her lungs are about to give out any second.

"Yeah well at least you have _someone_ to talk to. I have nobody." Stiles takes a sharp breath and Lydia looks back up at him, confused.

"Stiles, I can't be the one to ruin the relationship between you and Sydney. Not when I've already ruined my friendship with her."

"She already won't talk to me. My dad works all the time. My friends are all lacrosse freaks who I can't talk to about shit and my two best friends, who I can talk to, hang out with you and Sydney to be with their girlfriends… you think _you_ have it bad?"

"Stiles, I didn't know… I'm sorry." Lydia really means it. She was so caught up in her own problems that she didn't even realise that Stiles had problems too.

"Yeah, whatever. You want to break up because of this? Fine." He shakes his head and storms out of the closet, slamming it shut behind him.

This is the second time that Lydia has been left standing alone, tears streaming down her face. She knows that it should have hurt more the first time, when her best friend abandoned her, but it hurts more now. It hurts more that Stiles, the boy she had loved for years and finally loved her back, has left. Maybe it's because friends argue all the time and get back together or maybe it's the sadness over losing Sydney added to the sadness of losing Stiles, but it hurts really badly.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is the last chapter to this story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you thought. I would also be interested if you guys PM me and tell me if there was any actress or someone that you imagined Sydney as? I'll have a new story up soon, i've already started writing it and it's a little different to my usual stories but I think it'll be good so keep checking my profile for when that's up. Thanks again guys, I love you x_

Tonight is a very important match for the lacrosse team. The winning team gets to go to Amsterdam for a week and Beacon Hills High has been non-stop practicing. Sometimes Lydia watches, but she only watches Stiles and only when she's on her own. It's been a month and Lydia still isn't used to not having the Stilinski family by her side – four weeks since Sydney and three since Stiles. Lydia's attempted to call Stiles a few times, when she feels her lowest, because she can't bare it. But he always ignores her calls.

Lydia sits in History class, trying to figure out a way she can go to the game without seeming like she's going for Stiles. And then she gives up; Sydney already hates her so who the hell cares if she's going for Stiles. Today's her day with Kira and Sydney has Allison. Lydia and Sydney used to sit next to each other on one table and Kira and Allison sat together on another. Now Sydney and Lydia sit on different tables and Kira and Allison swap. She finds it ridiculous really, that two of her best friends feel they have to split themselves between her and Syd.

"Are you going to the game tonight?" Lydia asks Kira, who was in the middle of texting someone under the desk.

"Of course! Isaac's playing and if he wins he promised that he would get me a souvenir from Amsterdam." Kira chats away happily and Lydia listens contently. She slyly diverts her eyes to where Sydney and Allison sit and Ally looks bored. Very bored. Sydney isn't talking and Ally is also texting under the table. Kira's phone buzzes and Lydia takes a little peak at the screen.

 **Allison – wanna swap today? Sydney is still the same. It's happening today, lunch time.**

Sydney is still the same, what did that mean? And what was Allison talking about? What was happening today? All these questions went through Lydia's mind and she knew why – they were a distraction from her feelings. If she didn't have distractions, she would be broken.

Lydia went to her next class, with Mr Hale, and was bored out of her mind. Next was recess and then a free period, which she spent watching Stiles play lacrosse with Scott while she pretended to study. Then she had English and now it was halfway through lunch and Kira and Ally still hadn't showed any signs of what they were texting about.

"Wanna go study?" Kira asks through a mouthful of food. Lydia shrugs and nods her head; anything's better than sitting in a lunch hall watching Stiles sitting quietly on his table while Scott and Isaac mess around. It was clear that Stiles was hurting too but it didn't make him return her calls.

Lydia follows Kira into the library and up the small set of stairs. There's a set of bean bags up there that the four girls all used to sit on while studying together. Lydia sighed to herself and trudged towards the area. They get to the bean bags and Lydia finally looks up from the floor, almost falling over backwards when she notices Sydney and Allison are already there.

"Sorry… I didn't know you were here." Lydia squeaks out and begins to turn around.

"Wait!" Sydney calls after her and Lydia freezes in surprise. "I'm the one who asked them to bring you here."

Lydia shuffles back to the bean bags and drops down onto one when Sydney gestures to it. Kira gently squeezes the strawberry blonde's shoulder and then she and Ally walk away together. Lydia clears her throat and Sydney does the same, they're both nervous.

"I wanted to talk to you." Sydney finally speaks and all Lydia can do is nod her head, afraid of what her voice will sound like right now. "I still mean everything I said and I'm very hurt by what you and Stiles did to me…"

"Syd, I am sorry. How many times do you want me to say it?" Lydia leans forward on her bean bag and reaches out for Sydney's hand, expecting her to pull away, but she grabs Lydia's hand back and squeezes.

"I miss you Lyds." She whispers and a tear rolls out of Lydia's emerald eyes.

"I miss you too." Lydia's voice cracks and Sydney jumps into her, wrapping her arms around Lydia's back and squeezing. They sit there for a little while, hugging and crying together. Lydia couldn't help but compare it to one of those cheesy movies, but she didn't care. Eventually they lean back into their bean bag chairs and Lydia just laughs before she speaks again. "I really am sorry for what I did and if it helps, I broke it off with Stiles."

"What?" Sydney's eyes widen in horror. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I already made you hate me, I couldn't make you make Stiles too." Lydia says slowly, not understanding why Sydney looks so horrified.

"Lydia I didn't want you to break up over it, you two obviously like each other. Is that why he's been moping around recently?" Sydney shakes her head and breathes out a small puff of air.

"What about all the stuff you said about why you didn't want us together?" Lydia furrows her eyebrows and her best friends eyes soften.

"I know now, after this argument and thinking things over, that I was being unreasonable. Because maybe Allison and Kira go off and hang out with their boyfriends and leave me and you alone but you wouldn't do that to me. You're like my sister and I know you would always be there for me no matter what." Sydney's eyes glassed up again as she talked and Lydia's heart pounded. She didn't know if she wanted Sydney to say all that stuff or not, not when she's just ended the most important thing in her life.

"I would never leave you alone Syd, and Ally and Kira have proved the last few weeks that they wouldn't either. They stayed with us the whole time." Lydia forced a smile but she wasn't feeling overly cheery right now. One good thing comes but something bad always follows, and that was Stiles.

"I'm really sorry Lydia, I didn't mean to make you break up with my brother." Sydney covers her face with her hands for a few seconds and then pulls out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asks and Sydney holds up one finger while she types out a message.

"Texting Stiles to wait for me outside the coach when he wins this game tonight." Sydney smiles and then corrects herself. "Well, to wait for _us_."

The rest of the day is nerve wracking but Lydia is happier than she's been for an entire month. Well, happier than she's been for a long time now that Sydney knows the truth about her and Stiles and accepts it. If she could go back, she knows now that she would just tell Sydney the truth and avoid all of this mess.

The end of school bell goes and the students file in two different directions, some going to the parking lot to go home and the rest going to the lacrosse field to watch the biggest game. Lydia is one of those. She takes her seat, next to Sydney, with Kira and Allison beside her and holds her breath while she mentally prepares herself for the talk she'll have with Stiles.

The whistle blows and Lydia loses herself in the game, screaming and chanting with the other girls. Beacons Hills High is winning, no question. The other team haven't even managed to score a single goal and there's only a minute left.

30 seconds left and the score is 5:2 to Beacon Hills. 10 seconds, the score stays the same and then, amazingly, Stiles scores the last winning shot and the game is over. The girls all scream is delight and Kira and Ally run down to meet their boyfriends. Lydia is suddenly overwhelmed with nerves again and so Sydney holds her hand and smiles softly; she can tell what her best friend is feeling.

The losing team get back on their coach and head home while Beacon Hills grab their pre-packed bags and head towards the coach to the airport. The crowd file off again, some heading home happily and other staying to say goodbye to their friends and boyfriends for a week. Lydia, again, is one of the second lot. Like Sydney asked on the text, Stiles is waiting outside the coach with his bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes find his sister… and the red head walking next to her.

"So you two made up then…" Stiles looks down at the floor and kicks at the gravel with his shoes.

"Lydia wants to talk to you." Sydney winks at him and then let's go of Lydia's hand and walks away. "I'll be back to say goodbye in a minute."

Stiles' eyes find Lydia's and for a moment she can't breathe. She forgot how magical those eyes were, not just any old brown but a caramel colour that glistens in the light. She forces herself to take a breath before she passes out and then gets ready to speak.

"I'm really sorry about what I did. I don't know what else to say to you other than, I love you. I know I should probably have some sort of speech prepared but I didn't have much time to get ready for this…" Lydia rambles, unable to concentrate on anything other than his presence in front of her.

"So now Sydney forgives you and you think that you can come back to me and I'll just do the same?" Stiles' words are harsh but the tone of his voice is anything but. It's like he physically cannot be harsh to Lydia Martin.

"No, that's not it at all." Lydia takes a step towards him and, thankfully, he doesn't back away. "I would be here even if she didn't forgive me. Remember the calls you didn't answer?" he nods his head and looks down at the ground again. "That was me trying to get you back… I never said I was good at this." She smiles at him and he laughs a little.

"There hasn't been a second that I haven't been thinking of you. Whenever you called me, I had to force myself not to answer and it killed me not to call you back… I love you Lydia Martin." Stiles rests his hand on her cheek.

"You're definitely better at the speeches than I am…" Lydia giggles. Stiles grins and then kisses her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. She leans into him and they just stay like that, like nobody else is around them.

"You guys can stop that now, the bus will leave before you two are done and I'd like to say goodbye to my brother." Sydney interrupts, her tone of voice playful as she gently punches her brother's arm.

They stand there for a while, the bus driver getting impatient from the wait. "Don't fall for any of those Amsterdam girls, okay?" Lydia grins, leaning into Stiles' hand as he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why would I need to when I have you waiting for me?" Stiles replies, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Sorry bro, I'm going to have to cut this short now. The driver looks like he's gonna have a melt down and I need a girl's night with my bestie." Sydney links her arm with Lydia's and they say one last goodbye before Stiles gets onto the coach and takes his seat, waving out the window as the driver pulls away from the school.


End file.
